The Shattered glass
by Needle In My Eye
Summary: She needed a Doctor. And the one she needed was stuck in the 18th Century France. And with all windows closed, she had no hope of reaching him. What does he see in her and not me? How did she capture his heart so easily, in one day?"


So this is my first Doctor Who fanfic.. so tell me what you think... its really weird... oh and i must say that the thing is a page break... yeah ok please read and review...

Luv Emilijah and the girls xoxox

* * *

She opened her eyes then shut them again, longing to see the fantasy behind her eyelids. Every night she dreamt of a place, of an adventure. But every morning she opened her eyes and she was set back in reality. A boring reality, where she was just ordinary, that's it. Ordinary. That was her, the ordinary shop-girl.

Her boring reality was just a normal life, in a normal country, in a normal suburb, where aliens didn't exist, time moved slowly and Police boxes didn't travel through space.

But that all changed when she started travelling with the Doctor. She saw many things and her life was anything but ordinary.

Life was great and slowly but surely she fell in love with the Doctor. But then his face changed. And she fell in love all over again. Life was still great and everything seemed to good to be true.

Until the year 3000, aboard a space ship that had been abandoned. Where it held the life of a woman from France. Soon the adventure began. But it ended much differently from what she was used to.

It started with his infamous smirk. The one that showed her she was in for an adventure. The smirk that meant so much and yet showed so little. And a woman. How was she supposed to compete with a woman like that? A woman who was so beautiful, elegant, so much so even the King of France wanted her. A woman who was so alike him in many ways and so different from her. A woman that meant so much to him, that he left this world, with no hope of return, to save her. One single woman, that he had met only that day, and left another that he had known for a few years, stranded on a ship with no way to reach him. The only man who could mend her broken heart.

She needed a Doctor.

And the one she needed was stuck in the 18th Century France. And with all windows closed, she had no hope of reaching him.

She stared blankly at the wall, which only moments before held the portal of her and him. The portal that held the life of Madame de Pompadour, and now held the life of the last Time Lord.

It was shattered when he charged through on Arthur, the white horse he had found when roaming the corridors of the ship. It was shattered into millions of pieces. To her, it represented her heart.

When he came back and rejected her, after she offered comfort, she sat dejected in her room. She was back in the TARDIS and so was the Doctor. She knew she should be happy. But she wasn't.

She sat on her bed and looked around the room. Perhaps it was best if she left, and went back to being a normal shop-girl, with a normal life, in a normal house, in a normal town. But she knew after this she could never go back to the normal life.

She sighed and crossed the room, to the mirror, which was standing near the door to her extensive wardrobe. Her mascara ran, and tears had formed lines through her foundation. She sighed once again, and left her room, crossing the hall, and entering into the bathroom. She wet a face-washer and washed the make-up off of her face.

Once she had finished, she looked once more in the mirror, above the washbasin. _What does he see in her and not me? How did she capture his heart so easily, in one day? ONE day, when I have been trying for years? Why did he leave me, when he promised he wouldn't? _

She hopped in the shower with her clothes on, and ran the water, sobbing quietly. The TARDIS made crooning noises, and somehow she believed that the ship was comforting her in the best way possible.

After her shower, she strolled out of the bathroom with her wet clothes, not caring that she was dripping water everywhere. She walked to the console room, and sat in the captain's chair. The Doctor saw her and made an _tsk _sound. He commented on how she was getting everything wet, and how he would have to clean up after her, and the fact that she probably would get sick from her wet clothes.

He rambled on and on, until abruptly he stopped. She looked up and only saw the worried brown eyes of the Doctor.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern thick in his voice.

"I'm fine." She replied.

But those two words couldn't be further from the truth. She felt like crying, laughing, hurting something (preferably him), hugging him, kissing him, throwing up and curling up in a little ball and dying.

Her emotions over-whelmed her, and she ran from the room, leaving behind a man who was cursed to live forever, watch the one thing he wanted most slip out of his grasp.

"Rose?" Said the Doctor, knocking on her bedroom door. "I've err, brought you a cup of tea. Your mum used to make it for us when we, um you, went home."

He received no answer, so he poked his head inside the door, and dropped the tray in shock. Rose was standing there, with her suitcase full.

"Take me home Doctor." She said.

Those four words shattered the Doctor's two hearts, like the shattered fragments of the portal. A feeling of helplessness washed over him, and tears threatened to stream down his face.

_Why am I feeling this? It's not like I haven't heard any of my other companions say things like that… and anyway, Rose will go home for a few days, get bored and come running back to me. Right?_

But, he believed she wouldn't. Once Rose left, he would never see her again.

"Why?" He asked, his voice sounding broken, and helpless.

"I need to go home. I can't do this anymore."

"Ok." The Doctor's voice sounded strong and normal again, like this didn't affect him. Rose's heart broke into more pieces.

_He doesn't care. He doesn't care that I'm leaving._

"I'll take you home tomorrow. I'm tired now. Goodnight." The Doctor's voice echoed through the halls of the TARDIS as he strolled to his bedroom.

The door's shut and the Doctor collapsed onto his knees. She was gone. And she wasn't going to come back. He sobbed and wrapped his arms around his torso. The TARDIS started telling him of a civilisation on the other side of the Galaxy needing his help. He sobbed even more. Rose needed to be with him to save a planet. He couldn't do it by himself.

Suddenly he felt arms wrapping around him. He looked up, and through his tears, he thought he saw Rose. He tried to wrap his arms around her like he used to. But his arms fell straight through.

He was hallucinating.

"IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF TRYING TO MAKE ME FEEL BETTER, IT'S NOT WORKING!" He screamed at the TARDIS.

He lay on the floor, again with his arms wrapped around his torso, as if trying to hold himself together. The TARDIS spoke into his mind, trying and failing to comfort him, until at last the old ship had given up and decided to travel, taking the Doctor to a place she thought would cheer him up.

"Foreign life form detected."

"Good work James! Bring it up on the big screen," commanded Rose, now in charge of the Torchwood Institute, after travelling with the Doctor.

The picture came up on screen, and there was a blue police box.

"Oh, my, god." Said Rose. She rushed out of Torchwood, with the cries of her colleagues turned on deaf ears. She rounded the corner and ran to the Powell Estate.

There, sitting in the centre of the park, was the TARDIS.

Rose started crying and ran up to it. She tried opening the doors, but they wouldn't open. So she tried frantically bashing on the doors, hoping that the Doctor was still there and was still, well the Doctor she loves.

The doors opened and she rushed in, finding the Doctor on the floor, in clear agony. She hurried over and wrapped her arms around him, only for him to scream "IT DIDN'T WORK THE FIRST TIME YOU GREAT BLOODY SHIP! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Doctor calm down, please calm down. You're starting to scare me. Please." Rose started to hyperventilate, scared that her Doctor was angry. She didn't like it when he was angry.

"Is it you Rose? Is it really you?" The Doctor was quiet, and in his voice, Rose thought she heard that quiver, a slight catch in his voice that through years of hearing his voice, told Rose that he was afraid. Afraid that she wasn't really there.

"I'm here. Doctor, it's me. I'm here and we're safe in the TARDIS just like always."

"Rose."

The Doctor caressed her cheek, and returned her hug. With great difficulty (being still wrapped in each others arms), they stood up and hugged each other tighter. And his hearts slowly mended, both beating strongly in his chest, now that there was a third beating along side of them.

"I…. I l.." Started the Doctor.

"Sh," hushed Rose. "I know."

Their lips met, and at last the Valiant Child and the Oncoming Storm were reunited.

* * *

Don't forget to review.. tell me what you think... honestly but nicely :)

Luv Emilijah and the girls xoxox


End file.
